


Stranger To Yourself

by jaz_tea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chiyoh is a saint, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Whipped, Hannibal Lecter is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have nothing planned out sorry, Idiots in Love, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mentions of Suicide Attempt, Murder Husbands, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Sort Of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, probably smut at some point idk, they talk about their feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaz_tea/pseuds/jaz_tea
Summary: From a distance, the two men falling from the cliff were nearly unnoticeable. Had Chiyoh not had keen sight, they would have died. Luckily for them, she was an expert bird hunter...though the flailing bodies were not as dignified as the fowl she was used to shooting.Or,My poor writing skills and 3 am imaginings of what happened post-WoTL. Featuring: our favorite two idiots healing, Will discovering himself post-fall, and Hannibal being a sap. Short chapters.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Chiyoh/Bedelia Du Maurier, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Freddie Lounds, Molly Graham/Reba McClane, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stranger To Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, folks, this is actually my first fic, so let's hope it's decent. I wrote this at 3 am instead of sleeping, and my writing style is very blunt and to the point. I don't think I captured the characters really well tbh, but I had fun writing it and thought I should share. I'm planning to write future chapters, but do not yet have much of an arc planned, sorry.

From a distance, the two men falling from the cliff were nearly unnoticeable. Had Chiyoh not had keen sight, they would have died. Luckily for them, she was an expert bird hunter...though the flailing bodies were not as dignified as the fowl she was used to shooting.

Chiyoh quickly headed toward where she saw them splash. The plan was to sail to a house nearby so that Hannibal, and Will, she reminds herself, could recuperate before making his-their- additional plans.

She spotted Will first and was, for a brief moment, tempted to leave him there for Jack to discover days from now, but she knew Hannibal would never forgive her.

The things you do for your family.

The water was nearly black under the moonlight, making it easy for her to identify the pale, floating bodies and pull them onto the hull of the small fishing boat. Both were unconscious as she dragged them into the cabin, a trail of saltwater, pink with blood trailing behind. Though they had held onto each other in a crushing embrace, the impact of the water ultimately separated them.

She quickly takes care of Hannibal's bullet wound and other injuries before even looking at Will's. Perhaps out of spite. She had never liked the younger man very much anyway. He was responsible for the first life she had ever taken and had stolen from her the simple life she once lived at the Lector Manor.

Despite her bitterness toward him, Chiyoh is the most humane of the three, and thus, gives Will the same quality of care she gave Hannibal. The wait was punishment enough, and there would, hopefully, be more opportunities for future punishment once she gets them out of this mess.

It was a miracle that neither of them had died from blunt-force injuries or crushed themselves against the sharp rocks beneath the cliff. However, they did have several broken bones, and Chiyoh suspected that Will had a fractured rib.

She cleans, resets, and stitches what she can with her limited medical knowledge and begins steering the boat to their final destination for the night. She would administer painkillers and other medication later once they are approved by Hannibal. Besides, she did not want to carry them into the house with them hooked to the machines.

It is Hannibal who awakens first, groaning and grimacing in pain. The hardness of the floor stiffening his muscles.

The face of Chiyoh enters his vision, gradually becoming less blurred. Her face is softly illuminated by the rising sun radiating through the windows.

"We're here," she simply says.

Hannibals nods and slowly, painfully, stumbles to his feet.

Normally, Chiyoh would have laughed at this, but considering his injuries, she felt more worried than amused.

"What are we going to do with him?"

She motions to the corner, where Will is propped up against the wall of the cabin. He does not stir and is barely breathing.

Chiyoh looks back at Hannibal and is surprised to see tears welling in his eyes as he reaches for the sitting man. His love for Will, while inconvenient and nearly sickening, was also a bit endearing.

"I brought a cot with wheels. Don't even think about trying to pick him up in your state," She admonishes before heading to the trunk of the boat to retrieve the cot.  
If Hannibal is embarrassed, he does not show it.

\---

When Will regains consciousness, it's to soft silk sheets and a cool room. The pain of his wounds are dulled by a morphine drip, and he hears the faint beeping of a heart monitor. His chest aches and it hurts to breathe, but reassured that he is still alive, Will lets himself drift back to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, the pair do not do much aside from sleeping and eating, though Hannibal was proving to be the faster healer. The two healed in separate rooms and hardly ever spoke. It wasn't the right time yet; they both needed to not be under the influence of drugs before they had their conversation. So nearly a month passed by in silence, and once they were both moderately well enough to care for themselves, Chiyoh was gone to secure their new false identities.

Suddenly bereft of the medical attention she had provided, Will found himself a day later, trying, and failing, to redress the wound on his shoulder without ripping the stitching. Groaning in frustration, Will inadvertently summons Hannibal to join him in the bathroom.

The older man silently guides Will to sit on the edge of the bathtub and settles on his knees to wrap the other man's shoulder.

Only a short moment later, Will begins to speak.

“I’m s-“

He re-evaluates his words. He realizes that there was nothing he was sorry for. They were past lies now.

“I understand...Hannibal”

Acknowledging what they had done together. Validating the experience.

Hannibal stays silent and continues wrapping his shoulder but gives Will a wary glance. They were both tired of hiding behind words.

“Why did you try to kill us, Will?”, He asks bluntly.

Will exhales a dramatized sigh to buy himself a bit more time to think before answering.

“It was...the only viable option I saw at the time.”

“At the time? Do you no longer plan to end my life?”

Will stares at the man next to him in disbelief.

Reverent visions of the Dragon’s destruction flash behind his eyes.

‘What? No. I just-“

He pauses for nearly half a minute.

“I couldn’t imagine a life without you,” he whispers. Almost ashamed. No, apologetic.

“As you said before in Florence, neither one of us could survive separation.”

Hannibal nods in understanding but shows nothing else to indicate what he is thinking.

They remain in uncomfortable silence as Hannibal finishes his work. It seems even when they're both trying, clarity and honesty can never be their strong suits.

As Hannibal gets back onto his feet, he states quietly, “Uncle Jack will never stop looking. I cannot promise that they will not eventually find us.”

Will allows himself a dark chuckle before replying, “Oh, Dr. Lecter, a life behind bars? Been there, done that.”

The standing man gives Will a sad half-smile before briskly turning around and exiting the room.

...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable lol
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!! (Seriously, if I've misspelled a word or phrased something oddly, please do not hesitate to tell me!)
> 
> The title is a song by Loving btw. It is very good :))


End file.
